HTTYD-Seeing with a Different Eye
by FergS21
Summary: A boy was found in the middle of the ocean. No one knows who he was or where he came from, all they know is that he's... different. Who is this boy? how did he end up in the middle of the ocean? What is he?
1. Prologue: A Nice Day For Flying

_**Hey guys! This is so embarrassing. This is the third time I've edited my story. But it's the same story, only I did my best to make it less monotonous, less boring and gave it more dialogues between characters, plus I added a prologue! (HAHA!) So here it is! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ruff &amp; Tuff<strong>_

It was the perfect day for flying; there were no clouds in the sky, and the sun was just hot enough for comfort, giving no sign of the upcoming winter.

The winds roared in their ears as their golden hair flew on their backs. The scaly, green Zippleback, who were Barf and Belch, clearly enjoyed the time they had with their riders because lately it was only Tuffnut who was riding them as they pirated from the sky.

But 'lately' is not the word. It's been a very long time since Ruffnut got to ride Barf because fifteen years ago Tuffnut left after his sister got married to that fat-brained, book-hugger that is Fishlegs. But they love each other so much that he wouldn't have wished for someone else. If she was happy, he was happy. That is all that mattered to him.

Tuff howled at the wind as Barf and Belch surfed through the air, stretching out his arms as if he had won something. "Yeees!" he screamed, laughing while he does it.

Ruff joined in the howling as she mimicked her brother's action, they were free from all cares of the world. After all that, there was silence as the two just sat on their part of the dragon, secretly enjoying the moment together. Then she decided to say something that her younger self would never dare to say. "I missed you Tuff."

Tuff looked at her with surprise. He did not expect that. He missed her too and all their crazy antics, but when he tried to tell her the same thing his tongue wouldn't let him, so instead "Your butt's still big, sis." His lips curled into silly-looking smile.

His twin looked delighted, she knew what he was trying to say as if she could read his mind, but still she was blushing at the thought of how much she had changed these past few years. Somehow she became softer than she ever were. Also she was more patient, and less hotheaded. She had learned to say things that she thought she would never say in her entire life like 'I love you, you fat cod.' or 'Good night my little sweet pea.' or 'You boys better come home early, because I'm making your favorite dinner!' Of course she couldn't be as sweet like how Astrid is with her husband and children, but for a Thorston, it's as sweet and loving as it ever could be.

As they flew into Thor-know-where, the two just shared what they had missed in each other's life, like funny stories about Tuff's nephews and niece, Snotlout's horrible secret, and his stupid wedding with a Bashem Oik girl, Berk's battle against Berserker marauders. Tuff also related to her all his adventures like the big black dragon that almost ate them, the village filled with little people that worshiped him as a god because he was riding a dragon, the young woman who 'fancied' him because of his blind eye. All the while the two laughed at each other's story, but as they went pass Dragon Island, they saw something floating in the sea.

"Look!" Tuff called out, though his sister was already looking at it.

Ruff squinted her eyes. "Is that a boat?"

"Great! There must be something precious there! Maybe gems, or weapons… or gems!" He sounded excited.

The twins looked at each other with their mischievous face, already knowing what they were about to do next and at the exact same time, they yelled to their dragon, "DIVE!"

Barf and Belch folded their wings as they pointed their heads to the ocean, falling very fast. The twins howled and screamed at the same time as the air rushed into their faces and their stomachs start to churn.

"Im gonna puke!" Ruffnut screamed, laughing.

"Me too!" Tuffnut scremed back.

The surface of the water was closing in so quickly that Ruff feared that they would hit it, but before they did Barf and Belch opened their wings and pulled up. The two felt their blood go straight to their feet as their heads became light and airy, but still they roared in amusement like little lunatics in the face of death while the dragon now gently descended the last feet.

When they were near enough, Tuff gave the order to Belch. "Grab it." And it did. Their talons curled up at the top of the mast of the small wooden boat and dragged it across the water and into the rocky shores of Dragon Island.

Tuffnut jumped off the dragon's back as it held on to the mast. He pulled at the bow to set it in the shore and once it was secure, he gave a thumbs-up at his sister.

Ruffnut on the other hand gently pat the side of the dragon. "Ok, Barf. You can let go now." She said and Barf did as was asked and then she jumped off and went on to investigate the boat with her brother.

"Hey, Ruff!" He called, leaning on his knee and pointing at something inside of the boat. "Look at this!"

"What is it?" She rushed towards him but Tuffnut didn't answer, he only grinned as he waited for her. She gasped when she saw what her brother was pointing at. It was a boy, lying motionless. Unconscious. "Quick! Pull him out!" Her motherly instincts kicked in, somehow she wanted to help that boy who is not much older than her twins.

"What? Why? He's dead! And I don't want to touch dead things!"

"How do you know he's dead? And since when did you stop touching dead things?"

Tuff laughed. "Ha! True… Fine, I'll go get the boy." He pulled the boy from the boat and gently laid him on the shore. "Man! That's one hot dead body."

Ruff eyed him with disgust. She couldn't believe what he had just said.

"What? I'm serious! Go and touch his forehead." Amazingly, he was right.

Ruff realized that the boy must still be alive because he was feverish and so she pulled out a leather bladder from her satchel then ripped off a piece of cloth from her shirt and drenched it with water and dabbed it on the boy's pale, crusty, sun burnt face, she also tried to drip water into his mouth, though she didn't know exactly what to do. She looked for her brother, hoping that he could be of some help, but she was wrong. Tuff was poking the boy's belly with a stick giggling like a child.

"TUFF!" she yelled at him.

"What?" he chuckled.

Ruffnut groaned. "We need to get him back to Berk! Go find some rope so we can tie him on Barf and Belch's back."

Tuffnut lazily looked around and inside the boat. "Nope, no rope here."

"Then how are we going to carry him?" The question was never meant to be answered.

"Easy!" Tuffnut grinned.

His plan was simple. In fact it was so simple that it was stupid.

The twins got on the dragons back and let Barf and Belch gently grab the boy as it took off, like an eagle carrying it's prey.

Tuffnut howled as they took off. "Next stop, Berk!"

Ruffnut only shook her head as she covered her face with her hands. "Valka is not going to like how we brought this boy home."


	2. Hiccup: The Lonely Break Tooth Mountain

_**Sup guys! I've added the first two parts of the story. Since I dont want chapters to be too long I've chopped it up into tiny pieces. So from now on, Im going to write per character. kinda like a POV but not entirely. So here it is! enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hiccup<strong>_

Hiccup yawned as he stretched his limbs while lying on his back on the lonely Break Tooth Mountain. He was so exhausted that he was starting to think that he could sleep for days after all that had happened. Toothless snored beside him. Obviously, the dragon also had a rough week as he tried to keep the other dragons, especially the babies, in line while the Bashem Oiks were in the village.

In fact, there was not one person at Berk who didn't have a rough time. Even the village itself was a disaster. The Great Hall was in such a mess that it would seem as if boars were living in it; the plaza was filled with torn off banners and broken kegs of mead and ale; houses were set on fire as drunken Bashems tossed torches at it screaming "Dragons!" for no good reason other than being insanely drunk.

Berk had suffered greatly and one could easily say that it just went through an attack, but in fact it was much worse. It was Snotlouts wedding and it took days to clean every mess up and it was only after four days that everyone was able to rest.

Yes, Hiccup's overly-arrogant cousin had just gotten married as if just to forget the sins he had made a few years back. He was happy for him, of course, but he could never forget what Snotlout had done to him and to his family.

The chief yawned once more and then turned to rub Toothless's nose, finally relieved from today's duties. "So bud, what do you say we go out flying tomorrow?" The dragon only puffed his nose. "Yeah! We could go look for new islands to add on the map. Or… Or maybe go hunting for new dragons. Astrid can always take care of things while we're gone."

"Ahem!"

Hiccup jumped, startled. He thought that he was alone and didn't even realize that Stormfly had already landed.

"What were you saying, Chief?" Astrid walked towards him with her arms crossed.

Hiccup laughed as he tried to cover up what he said. "Uhm… Uh. Nothing, miladay." He smiled sheepishly.

"You're not planning on leaving me and your children again for a whole week, are you?" She sounded serious, but her face was almost teasing.

"Of course not! I was actually thinking about taking Iona with me." He turned to Toothless and gave him a pat on the head hoping for some support. "Right bud?" The dragon took a lazy look at him with one eye before tucking his head in his wings as he groaned, obviously uninterested with the conversation.

Astrid sat beside her husband and playfully ran her fingers on his chest. "But you haven't even made some time for me, Hiccup."

"Oh, right." He cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Well, we are at Break Tooth Mountain - _Our_ special little island."

Astrid pulled her face from her husband. "Well, I was thinking about something more… romantic. You know, something that we can do… just the _two_ of us." Her lips curled into a smile that only couples could understand.

"Well," Hiccup pulled her close to him. "How about…" He softly whispered something in her ear.

Astrid blushed as she giggled, flattered from what she had heard. "Hiccup…" she said with a quiet voice and then she leaned in to kiss him.

The couple became oblivious of their surroundings as they lovingly succumb to their feelings. There was nothing around them that could disturb them, and the ambiance of the tiny forest made things even more romantic for the two. The only noise that pierced through their ears was the sound of a girl's _'eep' _as a dragon landed nearby, though they didn't make an attempt to stop.

"Uhm… Can we open our eyes now?" the girl said with a sarcastic tone.

Hiccup and Astrid were alarmed to hear that voice, it felt like the time when Stoik caught them doing the same thing just behind the Haddock home. It was only now that they realize that the girl who _'eep_ed_' _was their daughter and when they turned, it only made them more embarrassed to be caught in the act because their five-year-old daughter was there too.

But Iona was swift and alert enough to cover her little sister's eyes and ears by pressing her head on her belly before she can even make sense of what their parents were doing. "I can't breathe." The little girl said in a muffled voice, flailing her arms around as she tried to push herself from her sister.

"Iona!" Astrid stood from her seat. Her voice shifted from surprised to a calmer tone. "What are you doing here?"

But before her daughter could answer, the little girl broke off from her sister's clutches and excitedly ran towards her parents. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Astrid caught her in her arms and gave her a warm, tight hug. "How's my little shamrock?"

"Im fine, Mommy!" She giggled, then her eyes widened as she told her what she and her big sister did. "Mommy! Iona and I went barrel rolling!" she looked extremely excited and amused as she did a corkscrew motion with her finger.

Astrid shot her daughter with a _didn't-I-tell-you-not-to-go-barrel-rolling-with-your-sister_ glare while Iona lazily raised her hands in a mock surrender, twisting one side of her lip into an even lazier smirk. "What? She liked it."

Astrid only growled in her throat in disapproval.

Iona was a fifteen-year-old girl who looks almost like Astrid but having the red hair of her grandfather, Stoik. Her emerald eyes shone in the dying light of the sun as her short hair gets carried by the gentle breeze. She wore a suit similar to her father's flying gear only it was made of Changewing leather.

Eydis, on the other hand, was the youngest daughter of the chief. She was wrapped in a thick layer of yak-fur that was sown to perfectly fit the little girl. She had the face of her father, though she inherited the golden hair of her mother which was roughly tied into two pigtails on both sides of her head.

From behind, Hiccup snatched his youngest daughter making her squeal as he raised her up high.

"Daddy! Put me down!" she giggled and her father did as she asked. But he was not quite finished with her. He bombarded her face with kisses as he made a _gobbling _sound, making her squeal and laugh even more.

"Hiccup." His wife gently called. "You know she's going to get the hiccups after that." But her warning was too late. Eydis had started jumping as she made a _hakuk _sound. "See, I told you." Astrid seemed annoyed as she took her daughter in her lap.

"Don't… worry… Mom." She's jumping in between words. "Iona… taught me... this." Eydis filled her chest with air, making her cheeks puff up as she held it in for as long as she can, making her face turn red.

Her mother only gave out a loud sigh as she was about to stop her daughter from holding her breath, but before she could, Eydis released the air slowly through her lips and smiled. The hiccups were gone.

"See!" she held out her arms to show that she is now fine.

Astrid chuckled to see how adorable her daughter was and gave her a gently peck in the forehead as a reward.

Iona was rubbing her Changewing's face, which she named Stalker, when she remembered what she came for.

"Oh, Dad!" she called out, her eyes immediately widened. "I almost forgot!"

Hiccup approached her with slow and steady strides. "What is it? He asked."

"It's Grandma. She wanted to see you."

"Really? What's wrong?"

"It's the twins!" she sounded enthusiastic about it.

"What happened? Bjart and Bjorn tried to get hot water from a geyser again?" He chuckled at his assumption earning him a slapped on the shoulder from his wife because that was a terrible accident.

But Iona found that amusing as she gave a snicker. "No dad, the other twins. Ruff and Tuff."

"What? They tried to get hot water from a geyser too?" He repeated and Astrid slapped his shoulder, this time even harder because that too was a horrible accident.

"No. Actually, they found someone in the ocean near Dragon Island."

Hiccup's cheerful face shifted into a stern look. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. That's all that Grandma told me to tell you."

Hiccup sighed. So soon he was back to doing his duties as a chief. "Okay, I'll go check on that boy." He turned to his wife and his children, looking each of them in the eye. "I won't be long." He promised.

The chief then leaned in to her wife to give her a loving kiss in the lips and then he gave one to Eydis on her forehead.

"Daddy." She called out with a timid voice as she pulled on her father's cape. "Will you tell me a story before I sleep?"

"Why, of course, my little sweet." He took her in his arms for a warm embrace. "Daddy will tell you a story before you go to sleep." He repeated before he set her on her feet.

"Don't forget… you always forget."

Iona opened her arms as her father looked at him, welcoming an on-coming hug. Her father smiled as he wrapped her in his arms, burying her face in his chest. "Now, I want you to help you mother cook, okay?"

Iona tried to answer, though with her voice muffled. "Aye, aye Dad." She held up her thumb

Hiccup kissed her on the head despite knowing that she doesn't like kisses because she's already a 'lady.' But Iona didn't mind. Actually, she missed it.

"Thank you." Her father continued before he let her go.

Hiccup woke Toothless and the dragon shook it's head as it got up from the ground. He then mounted the Night Fury's back. "C'mon, bud. We need to go see Mom."

Toothless gargled in his throat, and with one powerful beat of his wings, they were off.


End file.
